Cheater
by deathrosekitty
Summary: "Doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on Jade." It was supposed to be a joke, but somehow it turned out serious. BeckTori


**I do not own Victorious.**

"_Doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on Jade." It was supposed to be a joke, but somehow it turned out serious. BeckTori_

**Cheater**

_First they had become friends._

Tori was the kind of girl who would let him hang with other girls and tell him, not yell or accuse him, when she felt jealous or threatened. Beck learned that through asking her "what would you do's" when Jade and him were arguing and he needed someone who had an unbiased opinion.

Tori was also the kind of girl who would put her foot in her mouth (figuratively). She was always getting in misunderstandings or accidently pulling her friends into it, like when she got him fired from his job with the diva actress, but whatever mess she made she cleaned up and tried to make things better.

Beck noticed all the nice things she did, helped her when she needed it, and had a little fun when she was trying to get back at Jade for something or another. In fact, just today Jade had given Tori a little threat when she found out that Beck and her were teamed up for another play. Tori was always a little skittish around Jade, but quickly stood her ground in another way that wouldn't start an actual cat fight.

They left school with each other, Tori climbed into the passenger side of Beck's car as he gave his girlfriend a kiss goodbye. Jade gave another glare towards her before leaving in her own car. He started the engine and asked, "Your house or my trailer?"

"My house has more room and my sister is going to be doing another one woman show that my parents are going to so we'll be able to practice without any interruptions."

"Cool."

_Then they became something more._

Beck and Tori rehearsed most of their lines for three straight hours, only stopping for water and to give each other tips on how to make something better. Finally taking a break before one of the love scenes, Beck started to read it over as Tori asked if he wanted a pizza.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Want to go out for one?"

Tori pointed to the fridge, "Well I was thinking I could pop in a frozen one since I don't have any money to order one."

Beck waved the idea of waiting for a frozen pizza to cook away, "I can pay for you, come on. I know a great place to go." He tossed his script on the coffee table and headed for the door with her following after him.

XXX

A couple of weeks later after they had pizza together and rehearsed Tori had finally been able to get a hold of something she just knew Beck would love. She smiled and gave him his gift for his birthday as he was waiting by his locker for Jade, "I know you said you liked this movie, but you didn't have it so I got it for you."

Before Beck got the chance to say something Jade came out of nowhere to snatch the gift, "Don't think you can win over my boyfriend just by buying him stupid gifts."

"Right Jade, because doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on you." Beck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and took the gift back to place in his locker.

"Excuse you?" Jade crossed her arms at him.

Beck was immediately embarrassed for saying something like that he covered with, "It's a joke Jade, don't worry about it."

XXX

Tori's sister bumped into Beck as she rushed over to the new list being posted about the rolls for the new play the school was doing. He sighed and started to pick up his school books.

"Here, let me help. Sorry about my sister." Tori laughed and helped him with his things. They both started to joke around until they heard a throat being cleared behind them. Beck straightened to see Jade giving them a glare, feeling a bit rebellious he turned to the Tori as she handed over his stuff and said, "Be careful, doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on Jade."

"Right, like helping you pick up your books is some kind of gateway cheating?" Tori added.

XXX

"Here's your lunch Beck, it's your favorite." Tori smiled brightly as she waved the wrapped contents near his nose.

Beck sighed. He had already had a bad fight with Jade and he couldn't take Tori's kindness, "Stop it Tori."

"Stop what?"

"Quit being nice to me, I can't take it anymore!" Beck turned away.

Tori sounded hurt, but she was stubborn enough to say, "I'm just trying to be a friend to you, Beck."

"Don't you know we're not just friends!"

The brown haired girl was about to reply but he turned back to her, grabbed her arms and pulled her close and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Every negative emotion was pouring out of him.

Tori hesitated a moment, then pushed away from him, "What are you doing Beck? You're with Jade!"

"I know. I'm sorry." The dark haired pretty boy should have walked away and made up with his girlfriend but instead he grabbed Tori by the waist and kissed her again.

XXX

"Doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on Jade." Beck took the gift Tori had gotten for him for Christmas and started to kiss her. Like always she hesitated for just a moment before giving in.

_You should be feeling guilty. You're cheating on Jade._ Tori had stated the first time he had kissed her for doing something nice for him, something that Jade would never do.

The next time it happened she didn't pull away so quickly, but the excuses were still there and this time he was ready for a response.

_Shouldn't you feel guilty too? I saw the way your eyes lit up right as my lips touched yours._

It had been a joke at first, to say 'doing nice things like that is going to tempt me to cheat on Jade'. Something Beck said to poke a little fun at Jade for her jealousy, but too soon after that the times where Tori and he were alone and she did something nice for him he said that he finally gave into his urge to kiss her.

Beck knew he put a lot of pressure on Tori. Back when they knew their boundaries they would kiss whenever they were in roles in a play that called for it, not whenever it suited them. They both knew that he was off limits, but somewhere along the way the boundaries didn't seem to matter. His relationship didn't seem to matter.

Tori gave him a sad look. One that was full of complications. _I should stop this. You should tell Jade._

The pretty boy leaned closer in to bite her lower lip and give her another kiss. The brown haired girl immediately gave in this time, giving him a taste of how she felt for him, letting him know that she felt the same way even though they both knew they shouldn't be doing this.

He should have broken up with Jade the minute he realized he wanted Tori. He should have quit saying that damn stupid line while he was ahead of this game. Beck didn't know which girl to choose, he wanted to have them both and he knew he was going to be the one burned in the end by one or both of them. He was a jerk who was cheating on one girl and who didn't want to make a commitment or end it with the other one.

Tori gave a little gasp for air when Beck broke the kiss. Like clockwork the bell rang for class and the two stumbled out of the janitors' closet where he dragged her to hurry to class without giving another thought to what happened.

XXX

"You've been disappearing a lot lately, where have you been?" Jade asks Beck at lunch. He's sitting with her alone, but he's watching Tori and their friends joke around. "I've just been working on something for school."

As Jade accepts the lie and she starts talking about some random girl she doesn't like Tori's gaze lands on him. It's just for a second, but the feelings are there, jealousy, sadness, guilt, regret and the passion that they just couldn't let go of. As Tori's eyes leave him a pang hits Beck's gut. He feels bad, but tries to ignore it and pay attention to his girlfriend. _I'll end it tomorrow._

XXX

Somewhere along the line they stopped hiding what was going on. Cat had found them outside during a break at school and as shocked as she was it was easy for Tori to beg her flighty friend to keep it quiet. Then soon Robbie knew from finding them in the library and after Andre discovered them on the stage alone when she had just moments before tried to tell him that it was over between them Beck decided that he needed Tori more than he loved Jade.

He came clean to his girlfriend and wasn't surprised that by the end of the day everyone knew he was a cheater and Tori was a skank. However, in Beck and Tori's private world it was a totally different story.


End file.
